Untold Reasons
by Tehrror
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a secret and a good reason for his hate of his little hanyou brother but can they patch up the past with the help of a woman nether has seen since her birth or will it drive them further apart?
1. Whose She

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.**_

Warnings: violence, supernatural content, cause language, nudity and sexual scenes and OOC may occur.

This series will be written in First Person and will switch characters.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**Sesshoumaru-Sama**_

It was just another day in the long line of days that seemed to go on forever or maybe that was just me. The blue sky, dotted with clouds, the chirp of birds and dry snap of twigs as they broke under the heavy feet of my dragon familiar, the light, tap, tap, tap of my human companions feet and her cheerful chatter as she spoke of the many interesting things she'd seen.

The annoying squeak of my retainers orders for the girl to cease her endless procession of odd, childlike descriptions of the world as she saw it.

"Jaken," that's all I have to say and the imp stopped looking at me with large, yellow green eyes that shone was adoration. Oh it was obvious the little blight on the earth thought the sun shone out of my rear end and the moon set at my bidding.

Such was life and it was so terribly, horribly boring.

I hate being bored.

There is much I loath that I must put up with, and one of the few things I like I profess I hate; just to get a rise out of the red clothed little brother of mine.

It amuses me, the fire that fills his eyes and the way he and his friends band together to form a group to defeat what ever enemy they come across.

Oh…what is that beautiful scent…

InuYasha.

Hmm, maybe this day won't be as horrid as I thought.

--

"Kagome! Shot the demon not me!" my brothers voice came followed by a quick and annoyingly cheerful apology.

I hate that girl, I really truly do.

"Well, well, well," I murmur entering the blood covered clearing and Rin makes a small, gagging sound at the sight of the mass of corpses distributed across it.

"Sesshoumaru!" the little red creature shouts glaring at me as he and his friends prepare to meet my attack, though I still this action with a raising on my only hand.

A bitter thing, losing a limb to a younger sibling though it just proves the theory of my fathers' blood.

And the theory that being born of two males makes one stronger.

"…this Sesshoumaru is not here to fight," my voice cold and clear as I stare at the beautiful beast that is my baby brother.

"What do you want?" InuYasha demanded and I had to fight the urge to smile.

What do I want? What an interesting question, I thought as images better left undescribed before I answer, "Myoga," and those stunning gold eyes, so like fathers widen.

"You want a flea?" the hanyou demanded laughter in his voice.

"…Foolish little brother," I gaoled watching the fire ignite in his gaze, "This Sesshoumaru desires knowledge, knowledge that your flea retainer possesses," my voice calm though inside I'm brimming with excitement.

"M-me lord Sesshoumaru wants something of this humble old flea?" a small squeaky voice came from the dog princes shoulder and my gaze falls on the small, fat little flea that stunk of my brothers' blood.

_Disgusting little bug._

"Yes, flea, my father," I say and the group tensed, normally anything to do with the Dog General and me leads to pain and often blood shied on their part so it was understandable.

"Yes my lord?" the flea asked fear flooding the little insect.

"Where did he send Tsukiko?" I asked this time my voice laced with steel and the bugs eyes widened and he shook as my brother looked at me, his golden eyes curious.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru who's dis Tsukiko? Why do you need to find her?" he asked and the flea trembled even more.

"That is none of your concern half-breed," I hiss getting annoyed, all I want was the location and this is what I get!

"Yes it damn well is if your going to huff and puff at _my _retainer!" the boy snapped and once again I had to resist the juvenile urge to roll my eyes.

"Lady Tsukiko is…" the flea said and my eyes narrowed, he wouldn't dare would he.

"Lady Tsukiko is Lord Sesshoumaru's" he would! "Daughter."


	2. Valley of Saichuu

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.**_

Warnings: violence, supernatural content, cause language, nudity and sexual scenes and OOC may occur.

This series will be written in First Person and will switch characters.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**InuYasha-san**_

"Thank you Myouga, you just gave me another reason to end your existence," My brother said as I stared at him, Sesshoumaru had a kid.

A daughter.

"You had a kid?" I asked completely stupefied, honestly had  
I been asked I would have said Sesshoumaru, the bastard was a virgin, so him having a kid was so…odd.

"…A pup, yes, flea, her location," the man hissed and I looked at the flea on my shoulder, waiting for the bug to tell so that Mr high and mighty could fuck off. He annoyed me no end, and it didn't help that I always had this feeling he did some of the shit he did just to piss me off.

"Umm, Lord Inu No…umm, your esteemed father," the bug stuttered "Put her in the care of…ummm, the umm, lady of the small village of…umm Hime." And with that information the lordly bastard turned to leave but stoped when Myouga stumered out "B, but she left their when she was four, to live in the middle village in the Valley of umm, Saichuu."

"…Very well," Sesshoumaru said turning on his heal walking the other way, past me and my group and I could help but say, "We're coming with you." Which got a mixed reaction from those around me.

Kagome frowned, Sango stared at me as if I had lost what little sense she thought I had and Miroku nodded, his eyes filled with understanding as Shippo promptly introduced himself to Sesshouamru's human.

Sesshoumaru glanced at me his golden eyes narrowed before he nodded saying "Do as you wish."

Myouga fainted as Jaken glared daggers at me and Kilila blinked at me made that odd feline sound as Ah-Un just plodded along behind its master.

--

"InuYasha what's this Valley of Saichuu all about? Where is it?" Kagome asked later that night as the fire crackled and the soft sound of children's rhythmic sleep filled breathing was a constant buzz in my ears and I glanced at the girl.

Pretty and fairy intelligent, she was a meal waiting to happen.

"Japan is made up of five 'states'. The North, The South, The East and The West; which has been ruled by my fathers family forever and what is now known as the Valley of Saichuu, The Valley in the middle," I told her as Miroku and Sango listened in. Obviously uneducated in the area or wanting to know what I know so that they can prove me wrong. "I don't remember exactly why there was a fifth state or its original use but now it's a place of intrigue and suspicion. In the centre of it is a village full of 'monsters', no one who enters leaves," I told them and Sesshoumaru made a small sound only I heard.

A grunt or snort I wasn't sure.

"What?" I ask looking over at the man, how look very pretty in the fire light not that I'd say that aloud.

"You're knowledge is abysmal," the lord said, "The Valley was originally used as a meeting place of the four lords of the Land. Each lord or lady had to supply something for the keepers of the small mansion there, where the meetings where held. Unfortunately when one lord for whatever reason decided that they were going to cut what they supplied, which if memory holds was water the keepers dead. The area was then abandoned and ever since every four years a meeting is held, unless it is most urgent at one of the lands main palaces. It rotates so that everyone has a turn and no one can kill someone for some vindictive reason," the lord said his eyes closing and I couldn't help but glare.

"There is a small village in the centre now, made up of Half-breeds and alike, living away from the scorn and prejudices of those around, humans and demons alike," the lord said a small frown pulling his eyebrows down.

"This Sesshoumaru had not expected to find her in such an obvious place."


End file.
